Eine lässt das Lieben
|Nächste= }} Eine lässt das Lieben 'ist die vierzehnte Episode der vierten Staffel von Glee. ''Pünktlich zu Wills Rückkehr aus Washington findet am Valentinstag seine Hochzeit mit Emma statt. Finn fühlt sich nach seinem Kuss mit Emma schuldig, welche wiederum befürchtet, mit dem ganzen Hochzeitsstress nicht fertig zu werden. Zu diesem Ereignis sind nicht nur die New Directions, sondern auch die Absolventen eingeladen, was dazu führt, dass alte Beziehungen wieder aufleben und neue entstehen. So lernt Artie Emmas Nichte Betty kennen, die ihn mit ihrer bissigen Art aus dem Konzept bringt. Jake hingegen bemüht sich, das perfekte Valentinstaggeschenk für Marley zu finden, weshalb er sich Rat bei Ryder sucht. Dieser schlägt ihm vor, Marley eine Valentinstagswoche zu schenken, kämpft dabei aber mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen. Tina kann ihre Eifersucht auf Kurt im Bezug auf Blaine kaum verbergen und Rachel sieht sich, wieder zurück in New York, einem unerwarteten Ereignis entgegen. Handlung thumb|left|Finn erzählt Rachel von dem Kuss mit EmmaFinn trifft Rachel, die für die Hochzeit von Will und Emma in Lima ist und erzählt ihr schuldig, dass er Emma geküsst hat. Rachel versucht ihn zu beruhigen, da er der Trauzeuge von Will ist und Emma nur durchgedreht sei in ihren Vorbereitungen und es das erste war, was ihm eingefallen ist. Finn gesteht Emma seine Angst, nach ihrem Kuss Will gegenüber zu treten, doch durch den ganzen Stress mit der Hochzeitsplanung hat sie kein Ohr für ihn und meint, dass er seinen Part als Trauzeugen spielen oder darüber hinweg kommen soll. Will kommt aus Washington D.C. zurück nach Lima und bittet Finn ein Lied zu singen anstatt eine Rede zu halten, während der Rest der New Directions für die Unterhaltung zuständig ist. Während Emma Arties Spind säubert, erzählt sie ihm von ihrer Nichte Betty Pillsbury, die ebenfalls im Rollstuhl sitzt und bittet ihn, sich während der Hochzeit um sie zu kümmern. thumb|You're All I Need To Get ByMarley gibt Jake sein Valentinsgeschenk etwas früher, womit er nicht gerechnet hat. Bei Puck versucht er sich Rat zu holen, um Marley ebenfalls ein tolles Geschenk zu machen, doch die rettende Idee kommt von Ryder: Jake soll aus dem Valentinstag eine Valentinswoche machen. Er eröffnet die Woche für Marley mit dem Song You're All I Need To Get By zusammen mit den restlichen Jungs, während Rachel und Finn die Chemie zwischen sich wieder finden. thumb|left|Mercedes holt Kurt und BlaineIn der Kirche treffen langsam die Hochzeitsgäste ein und Santana muss sich damit abfinden, dass Brittany nun mit Sam zusammen ist, während Quinn den Männern abgeschworen hat. Artie, der Betty abholt, ist von ihrer bissigen Art überrascht, fragt sie jedoch trotzdem, ob sie sein Date sein möchte. Jake überrascht Marley erneut, diesmal mit Pfingstrosen welche ihre Lieblingsblumen sind. Jedoch war es Ryder, der die Blumen besorgt und davon gewusst hat. Kurt und Blaine machen derweil auf einem Autorücksitz auf dem Parkplatz rum, wobei Kurt darauf besteht, dass sie nur Freunde sind. Sie werden von Mercedes unterbrochen, die ihnen mitteilt, dass die Hochzeit gleich anfängt und sie los müssen. thumb|Emma flüchtetAls Emma sich im Brautzimmer fertig macht, taucht Sue hinter ihr in exakt demselben Kleid auf. Emma bekommt während Getting Married Today einen Panikanfall, worauf sie aus der Kirche stürmt und in ein Taxi steigt. Sue schreitet den Gang entlang, um Will die Nachricht zu überbringen. thumb|left|Finn versucht Will aufzubauenFinn hat Schuldgefühle, aber Will macht sich für Emmas Flucht verantwortlich, da er sie solange allein gelassen hat. Er besteht darauf, dass trotzdem gefeiert wird, da schon alles bezahlt wurde. Ryder gibt Jake eine Schatulle mit einer Kette darin, damit dieser sie Marley schenken kann. Als er ihm sagt, dass er mit ihr "den Weg" gehen will und deshalb all das auf sich genommen hat, erklärt Ryder ihm, dass Marley etwas ganz besonderes ist. thumb|Tina konfrontiert KurtWährend Kurt und Blaine die Gäste mit Just Can't Get Enough unterhalten, macht Rachel Finn klar, dass die Reaktion von Emma nicht nur an dem Kuss liegen konnte, da diese zu übertrieben war. Artie bittet Betty um den nächsten Tanz, zu was sie schlussendlich einwilligt. Tina ist verärgert, dass Kurt sich wieder mit Blaine versteht, wobei Kurt ihr klarmacht, dass Blaine sich nicht in sie verlieben wird. thumb|left|Finn glaubt, dass er und Rachel zusammengehörenSue übernimmt für Emma das Werfen des Brautstraußes, der prompt in den Armen von Rachel landet. Finn freut sich für sie und glaubt, trotz ihrer Beziehung zu Brody, dass sie beide zusammengehören. Während We've Got Tonight sieht man eine Reihe von Hotelzimmerzusammenstellungen: Rachel und Finn; Blaine und Kurt; Artie und Betty; Jake und Marley sowie Quinn und Santana, von denen alle, bis auf Jake und Marley, miteinander schlafen. thumb|Quinn und SantanaDanach möchte Blaine Kurt davon überzeugen, dass sie wieder zusammen sind, doch Kurt will ungebunden bleiben. Quinn sagt Santana, dass es Spaß gemacht hat, doch es ihr erstes und einziges Mal sein wird. Sie wird von Santana aber zu einer zweiten Runde verführt. Betty und Artie müssen sich danach lachend zugestehen, dass sie nicht wissen, ob es gut oder schlecht für sie war. Marley entschuldigt sich bei Jake, dass sie es nicht mit ihm gemacht hat, doch er nimmt es für sie in Kauf. Rachel schleicht sich heimlich raus, während Finn schläft. Rachel kehrt nach New York zurück und endeckt, dass ihre Wohnung mit Herzen und Blumen geschmückt ist. Brody und sie wollen aber nicht damit rausrücken, wie sie den Valentinstag verbracht haben. Tina gesteht sich ein, nachdem sie die Chemie zwischen Kurt und Blaine auf der Bühne gesehen hat, das die beiden zusammen gehören. Durch diese Erkenntnis kommt sie langsam mit ihren Gefühlen für Blaine zurecht und entschuldigt sich bei den beiden für ihr Verhalten. thumb|left|Ryder küsst MarleyRyder erhält von Marley einen Valentinsgruß und erfährt auch, dass sie wusste, dass er hinter der Valentinswoche steckt. Sie sagt ihm, dass es wunderbar romantisch war und er damit ein anderes Mädchen irgendwann glücklich machen wird. Ryder erwidert, dass es alles echt war und küsst sie impulsiv. Er entschuldigt sich aber sofort wieder und beide gehen verwirrt auseinander. thumb|Rachel ist wegen des Schwangerschaftstests beunruhigtFinn sagt Will, dass er nicht weiter so Trübsal blasen und handeln soll und verspricht ihm, bei allem zu helfen, wo er kann. Betty überrascht Artie an der McKinley, um sich für ihre anfängliche Art zu entschuldigen und um ihm zu sagen, dass es das beste Date war, was sie je hatte. Als Artie ihr sagt, dass etwas geschehen könnte, beginnen die New Directions Anything Could Happen zu singen. Während der Performance sieht man, wie Rachel ihren Kalender prüft, Will auf seinem Handy Fotos von Emma anschaut und Rachel einen Schwangerschaftstest macht. Die Episode endet mit einem beunruhigten Gesichtsausdruck von Rachel, als sie auf das Ergebnis schaut. Verwendete Musik *You're All I Need To Get By' von ''Marvin Gaye und Tammi Terrell, gesungen von Jake Puckerman und Marley Rose mit New Directions-Jungs *'Getting Married Today' aus Company, gesungen von Mercedes Jones, Emma Pillsbury und Will Schuester *'Just Can't Get Enough' von Depeche Mode, gesungen von Blaine Anderson und Kurt Hummel *'We've Got Tonight' von Kenny Rogers und Sheena Easton, gesungen von Absolventen, New Directions und Betty Pillsbury *'Anything Could Happen' von Ellie Goulding, gesungen von New Directions Hintergrundmusik *'Dance Hall Days' von Wang Chung, während des Hochzeitsempfangs *'Habanera' aus Carmen, wenn Sue zum Traualtar läuft Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Jayma Mays' als Emma Pillsbury *'Dianna Agron' als Quinn Fabray *'Melissa Benoist' als Marley Rose *'Jacob Artist' als Jake Puckerman *'Blake Jenner' als Ryder Lynn *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Ali Stroker' als Betty Pillsbury *'Dean Geyer' als Brody Weston *'Dani Shay' als Gast Trivia *Die Folge hatte 5.13 Mio. Zuschauer in Amerika.thumb *Das Glee-Logo in der Introkarte ist, wie bei den anderen Valentinsfolgen, rosa. *In dieser Folge sind zum ersten Mal, seit Zukunft voraus, alle Absolventen wieder vereint. **Augrund Corys Tod ist diese Folge die letzte, in der alle Absolventen zusammen auftreten. *Einige Mitglieder des Glee Clubs sind in dieser Folge abwesend, darunter Joe, Kitty, Sugar und Unique, was damit erklärt wird, dass sie die asiatische Vogelgrippe haben. *Die dritte Valentinstagsfolge nach Liebeslied zum Leid und Gorilla mit Herz. *Es ist nach Remix, Alles steht auf dem Spiel und Will will die vierte Folge, in der man Emma in einem Hochzeitskleid sieht. *Mercedes ist die Einzige der Absolventen, die nicht auf dem Empfang ist. *Brad kehrt nach seinem Abgang in Schwanengesang wieder zurück. Man kann ihn während der Hochzeitszeremonie Klavier spielen sehen. *Rachel erwähnt die Serie "Sex and the City". In dieser spielt Sarah Jessica Parker mit, die in Glee wiederum Isabelle Wright darstellt. *Blaines und Kurts Hotelzimmer hat die Nummer 206. In der Folge Ungeküsst, welche die sechste aus der zweiten Staffel ist, also 2.06, begegnen sich die beiden zum ersten Mal. *Als die Folge in Australien ausgestrahlt wurde, wurde das meiste von Quinns und Santanas Gespräch, nachdem sie miteinander geschlafen haben, herausgeschnitten, ebenso Blaines und Kurts Rumgemache im Auto. *Sue nennt Emma seit Ouvertüre und Das Purple-Piano Project zum ersten Mal beim richtigen Vornamen, auch wenn sie sie nicht direkt anredet. *Eine Szene wurde aus der Folge geschnitten. In dieser entschuldigt sich Tina bei Blaine dafür, dass sie seine Brust mit Erkältungscreme eingerieben hat, während er geschlafen hat. Dies wäre eine Erweiterung der Klaine und Tina-Flurszene, da Blaine und Tina die gleichen Klamotten tragen, die sie auch in der Szene anhaben. Eine Zeile aus der Szene: "Und es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich Erkältungscreme auf deine Brust massiert hab, als du besinnungslos warst." "Was?". Kulturelle Referenzen *In der Szene, in der Quinn und Santana in der Kirche sitzen, zitiert sie Al Roker, in dem sie sagt, dass er (und Will) der einzige Mann ist, der kein Schwein ist. *In der gleichen Szene zitiert Quinn Gloria Steinem: "A woman without a man is like a fish without a bicycle (Eine Frau ohne einen Mann ist wie ein Fisch ohne Fahrrad)". Fehler *Als Quinn und Santana ihre gefälschten Ausweise zeigen und danach ihre Gläser nehmen, sind ihre Nägel nicht lackiert. Als sie sich umdrehen und anstoßen, sind ihre Nägel schwarz lackiert. *Wenn Will in den Chorraum geht und jeden umarmt, fängt er bei Marley an, umarmt sie in der nächsten Einstellung aber erneut. *Als Will mit Finn in den Chorraum geht, kann man auf der Tafel den Buchstaben "W" sehen, in der nächsten Einstellung ist er jedoch verschwunden. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Will aber noch nicht "Wedding!!!" an die Tafel geschreiben, weshalb es unmöglich sein kann, dass das "W" dort steht. *Wenn sich Tina bei Blaine entschuldigt, meint er, dass er begeistert ist, dass sie seine erste "Schwulenmutti" ist. Jedoch war Rachel in Dicht ist Pflicht seine erste "Schwulenmutti". Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S4